Coming together
by doc boy
Summary: After getting sick it's up Serena to take care of Ash. Little does she know that Ash has a secret to tell. Contains spoilers of the recent episode 22


I do not own Pokémon

Before I begin I'd like to clarify a few things. First I'm not much of an amoursshipper. I'm still trying to get used to it. Secondly, aside from the last episode (22) and a few bits and pieces I haven't watched Pokémon since season eight or nine so I'm sorry if things seem slightly unnatural here. Lastly, this story contains spoilers from episode 22 of the XYZ series. So if you haven't watched it yet turn back now.

On with the story.

Ash lay sickly in his sleeping bag, breathing heavily and sweating badly. He was half asleep and half delirious from his fever. He could hear Bonnie speak outside of his tent. He sighed and forced himself up and opened the tent to see her greeting him.

"Ash, you overslept",

"It's okay…" he said tiredly while rubbing his eyes. Serena approached him.

"Morning. Breakfast is ready", she said and Ash walked towards her but lost his balance when reached her and fell. However, it took him a few minutes to notice he was clinging on to her. So he looked up and looked at her. She was blushing hard.

"I… I love…." He muttered as Serena's blush deepened.

"Iron tale! Pikachu…" he muttered and collapsed and his friends panicked. They looked at him as he sat on the ground breathing heavily, drenched in sweat.

"Ash!" yelled Bonnie. Serena placed her hand on Ash's forehead but recoiled it quickly.

"He's burning up", she said in a startled voice.

"We need to get him into the tent", said Clemont and everyone nodded. The next thing Ash knew he was in his sleeping bag again and had a cold rag on his forehead. Serena flipped it over several times as he lay there, sick and drenched in sweat.

"We're going to get some medicine. We'll back soon" said Clemont as Serena nodded. She spent the next two hours sitting there quietly taking care of Ash. After an hour or so she was relived his fever went down a bit. Next came the medicine. She helped Ash swallow some pills and shortly after he did he was breathing a little smoothly now and she sighed with relief.

"It's working" she said and everyone relaxed a bit. An hour later Ash's fever went down some more. A few hours after that his fever was almost down to normal. By night fall he was healthy again. He opened his eyes and sat up, letting the rag slip off his forehead. He looked around him. The tent was dark but there was a nice breeze, seeing as the door was open. He then noticed Serena sitting there with her back leaning against the wall of the tent, sound asleep. He got out of his bag and sat next to her. He shook her slightly to wake her up.

"Serena, Serena…" he muttered. She snorted.

"Wha?..." she said tiredly and opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes rested on Ash and she smiled in surprise.

"Ash. You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Okay. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"You got sick remember? You had a high fever",

"I remember something about a fever but it's kinda hazy. How long have I been out?"

"All day"

"Yowza. That sucks…"

Serena chuckled. Glad he was back to his old self. She then frowned and blushed.

"What?" asked Ash.

"I was just thinking about something you started saying earlier. Shortly before you passed out",

"About iron tale?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Before that",

"Oh…" Ash said somewhat nervously

"You were hallucinating weren't you?"

Ash waited a second or two before answering.

"Yes. I was", he said and Serena saddened and looked down.

"But not about that", he added and she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Even though I wasn't fully aware I was saying it and probably didn't mean to say it, I meant what I was trying to say. But then I started hallucinating again and lost track of it",

Serena could feel her heartbeat accelerate. She held her hand close to her chest tensely.

 _"Could this be? Is he really going to say what I think he is? What I hope he is?"_

Despite her anxiety she tried to keep her composure.

"What did you try to say Ash?"

Ash's face flustered and he got nervous. He played with his fingers a little bit.

"I tried to say that… that…"

Serena was breathless with anxiety and anticipation.

"That I love you. That's what wanted to say…" he said and gave her a small smile.

It took Serena a few seconds to process. Then it hit her. She beamed with joy.

"Yes! Yes! Finally!" she cheered and grabbed by the arm and started going around in circles with him in the tent happily.

"Woah. Take it easy Serena" said Ash and she immediately calmed herself down and sat back down. Her face a deep shade of red with embarrassment.

"Sorry",

"It's okay Serena. So, do you love me back?"

Serena gave him a 'what a smartass' look and leaned forward.

"I'll let you know after you kiss me", she grinned and Ash smiled. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was a soft and innocent one. During the kiss their hands found each other and made contact. After a short while Ash separated and looked at her and smiled.

"I take it that's a yes",

Serena chuckled and rolled her eyes at how dense he was.

"Yes Ash. I do", she said stating the obvious and leaned forward for another kiss without knowing they were being watched from the rest of group from the outside…

The end.

Well that's that. My first amoursshipping story. I hope you liked it. Sorry if the whole 'dance from happiness' seemed a little out of place. Serena strikes me as someone who's a little quirky so I thought it might be something she would do in such a case. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to review guys.

Peace out everyone…


End file.
